Two Idiots
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: A series of short fics, where our favorite couple can't seem to propose without it going wrong.
1. Wuthering Heights

**A/N** **: Since we were clued in that there might be a proposal in the second part of season 5, I had an idea to write messed up marriage proposals for our favorite couple. The chapters are not connected to each other by anything but the theme. I have also written a couple of messed-up proposals in my recent fics "Close To You" and "A Kiss To Remember" and I invite you to read these as well.**

* * *

He could have taken her to a stroll on the beach, she thought as she followed him up the steep climb that led to what Andy described as 'the best view in town'. She was taking deep breaths, trying to block out any thought that would make her drift into a panicky state. Her feet were shaking but she kept repeating a mantra in her head 'He loves you. He won't let anything happen to you.' It seemed to help her get through most of the climb, and she tightened her fingers around his and kept repeating the same words in her head. When they reached the top, she let out a sigh of relief and walked as far from the edge of the cliff as she could.

"So, what do you think?" Andy asked and Sharon froze. Did he expect her to turn around? She turned her head ever so slightly, and what she saw made her head spin.

"It's beautiful, really," she said and turned back. Andy walked over to her and took her hand.

"You're not really looking," he said and gently pulled her towards him. "Come on, turn around."

"Andy, ugh, I…" she couldn't even conjure the words. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest, banging against her ribcage like a trapped bird. Her entire body shuddered and she felt as if the ground was slipping from beneath her feet. Why did he have to choose this place? Why couldn't they just go for a romantic stroll along the beach? Andy gently tugged on her hand and made her turn towards the view. She could see the whole city, the flickering lights and even the smog that was hanging above it. It made her sick.

"Sharon," Andy went down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Sharon couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. "Sharon?" Her head was spinning and she wanted to grope the space around her and find something to hold on to but her arms refused to move. Andy got off the ground and took her hands. The sensation of his the skin of his palms against hers drew her back to him. "Sharon, are you okay?"

"Andy, you should know… you should know that I…" she managed to let out in between her labored breaths.

"What's going on, Sharon?" Andy asked, realizing that she was in some sort of distress but unable to understand why. Just then Sharon doubled over and began throwing up. Andy leaned down by her. He held her hair with one hand and rubbed her back soothingly with the other, whispering calming words as Sharon vomited the content of her stomach into a low bush. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're fine." He said when Sharon faintly got on her hands and knees. He pulled a travel-size tissue pack and wiped her mouth. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to her, clinging to his body.

"Hold me, please don't let me fall," she cried into his chest. Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not gonna fall, Sharon." He promised, feeling her nails digging into his skin. "I'm holding you. Take deep breaths, okay?" He instructed her. He took deep breaths with her, noticing the way she slowly came to her senses.

"Please get me off this mountain," she begged and Andy sighed. They were lucky that there was another way down the mountain that was less steep.

Sharon couldn't be happier to be home and after taking a quick shower, she crawled into bed, glad at the feeling of security the thick duvet provided her. A few minutes later, Andy also came to bed and laid by her side. They were both quiet for a long time, each of them mulling about this evening being their worst date night ever.

"You should have told me you had a fear of heights," Andy broke the silence. "I would have never ever taken you there had I known." Sharon turned to face him and sighed.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your proposal with my stupid, irrational fear," Sharon had tears in her eyes. "I should have told you about it sooner."

"Did you always have it or did something happen?" Andy wondered.

"When I was eight, my cousin Ben and I were playing in his back yard. He had a treehouse, and he was hiding there, and he said I couldn't go up there, because girls can't climb," Sharon said. "And I bet him that if I could climb the tree and make it into the treehouse, he'd let me play there."

"So what happened? You freaked out and couldn't climb?" Andy wondered.

"No. I did climb, and I almost made it to the treehouse. My cousin got angry, pushed me and I fell. They took me to the hospital with a mild concussion, and the next time I tried to climb something, I just couldn't do it. My cousin saw it as proof that girls can't climb. Nowadays, he usually likes to tease me that girls can't be cops either."

"Your cousin is a misogynistic pig, Sharon," Andy said. Sharon chuckled and nodded. "I'm proud of you for even making it up that hill tonight."

"It was a mountain, Andy," Sharon corrected.

"No, Sharon. It was actually a hill. It probably looked higher to you than it really was," Andy said. "And you're a champ for climbing it and managing your fear."

"I'm not sure I managed it very well," Sharon sighed.

"You did what you could," Andy smiled and cupped her cheek. "So I'm just wondering though, if you have a fear of heights, why did you buy a condo on the 11th floor with a balcony?"

"You may have noticed I don't actually go out on the balcony. I watch the view from inside the condo." Andy hummed.

"So I guess a home cooked dinner on your balcony is not going to be very romantic either, huh?" he asked. "I guess I'll stick to the standard stuff the next time I propose to you."

"Next time?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, I want to get it right," Andy replied. "I want us to remember this as a good thing, not something that makes you have a complete meltdown."

"Do it now," Sharon said softly.

"I thought we were gonna go to sleep."

"No, seriously, we can sleep afterward. Do it right now," Sharon replied.

"Okay," Andy sat in bed and took the ring out of the bedside drawer. Sharon also sat and looked at him with anticipation. "Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, will you marry me?" Andy asked. Sharon nodded slowly and let Andy slide the ring down her finger. Her lips captured his in a heated kiss.

"I don't think we're gonna get much sleep tonight," she warned as she took off her nightie.

"Yeah, seems like a rather sleepless night," Andy agreed with her as they laid back down. Tonight was going to be memorable. They were going to reach new heights.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	2. New Wine In Old Bottles

Andy avoided looking at his surroundings. After all his years of sobriety, he knew that he was strong enough to withstand the temptation of buying a bottle for himself, but he decided to not make it harder on himself by not looking at the bottles of luxurious liquors in the store. He made a beeline straight to the counter and approached the cashier, a man in his early thirties who was dressed in the store's branded apron.

"Hello, my name is Todd. How can I help you today?" The cashier said.

"Hi, Todd. I would like to buy a bottle of 2009 Pinot Noir from your Smokey Cabaret collection," Andy replied.

"Of course," Todd answered and walked towards one of the shelves. He took down a fancy bottle with a black and gold label and a delicate pearly cork and returned to the counter. "That would be $78. This is a fine choice. Is it a gift?"

"No," Andy replied as Todd began wrapping the bottle in a branded paper bag.

"Hello," Todd greeted another customer who entered the store. Andy took his wallet out of his pantsuit pocket and pulled out a credit card.

"Andy?" the voice he heard was unmistakably Sharon's. She stood in front of him frozen. By the alarmed expression on her face, he could tell what she was thinking. "Oh, God." She turned around and walked out of the store. Andy handed Todd his credit card and urged him to hurry up. Todd handed him the receipt to sign, and Andy scribbled on it and went out of the store.

"Sir, you forgot your wine!" Todd called after him, and Andy ran back, grabbed the bag with the bottle and left. He had hoped to be able to find Sharon walking down the street, but there were too many people, and she was lost in the crowd.

"Shit!" he cursed and walked defeatedly to his car. He knew that trying to call Sharon would not help. When she was really angry, she needed her time to think. His plans were completely screwed now. "The hell with it!" he said after wandering down the street for ten minutes. He drove to the nearest flower shop and bought a bouquet of blue orchids and white and pink lilies. He put it in the passenger seat of his car and drove to Sharon's condo. With the bouquet in one hand and the bottle in the other, he rode the elevator. He knew convincing her to listen to him would not be an easy task. Sharon has been hurt too badly in the past to accept any excuses, true as they were.

When the elevator reached the 11th floor, Andy walked out. Moving the bouquet to his other hand, he pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He found Sharon, sitting in the living room and staring blankly at some invisible spot on the coffee table.

"Sharon," Andy touched her shoulder, and she stirred and looked at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow, and Andy felt a pinch in his chest. He hated seeing her in such pain and knowing that it was caused by him, albeit not intentionally, made him feel even worse. "Can we talk?" She let out a defeated hum.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," she said sadly.

"Sweetheart, can I just explain something?" Andy said.

"I really don't need to hear any excuses, Andy. I've heard too many of those for the past thirty years. I'm not interested in more," Sharon sighed.

"Sharon, it's really not what you think," Andy tried to explain.

"What is it then? Were you not a liquor store buying an alcoholic beverage?" Sharon asked.

"I was, but…" Andy started.

"But what? Do you really think that getting me flowers will make up for this?" Sharon's face was flush with anger.

"Sharon, hold on a second," Andy tried to calm her. "I'm sober."

"You were planning to drink that bottle!" Sharon accused him. "And you haven't because I caught you buying it."

"No, I wasn't planning to drink it. Sharon, the wine is not for me," Andy said.

"Of course not. Provenza sent you for it," the sarcasm in her voice was evident. "Andy, don't you think that I've already heard all those stupid excuses already?"

"It's not for Provenza. I bought it for someone else, but…"

"Oh, come on, Andy. Please, do us both a favor. Call your sponsor," Sharon said quietly. "If you haven't slipped yet, please take the necessary steps to avoid slipping."

"I don't need to call my sponsor because I'm not going to slip. Sharon, the wine is not for me," Andy called out. He's never seen Sharon so upset, and in all honestly, they've never had a serious fight before. Sharon was usually very keen on resolving their issues in a civilized manner. He was somewhat surprised to see a woman so fed up with an alcoholic's excuses that she wouldn't even let him finish a sentence. He wasn't even hurt by her accusations; he was overwhelmed with the anguish and disappointment that were reflected in her eyes. It was only then he realized that what Jack put her through must have been far worse than she let on.

"Andy, please. I'm just… I can't help you. I want to be here for you, but I can't deal with you trying to rationalize your drinking. If you're not going to call your sponsor, and you're going to drink, then please leave. I simply can't go through this again." Sharon sat back down and buried her face in her palms

"Sharon, look at me for one moment, and let me talk," Andy said. Sharon raised her head from her palms and looked at him with tearful eyes. "I bought the wine for you," Andy explained and pulled the bottle out of the paper bag.

"For me?"

"I noticed that it's the brand you like, and you finished the last bottle you had. You didn't buy a new one, and I thought…" Andy paused and sighed. "Boy, that's not how I planned for this to go at all. I wanted to cook dinner for you – that eggplant lasagna you like. And pour you a glass of wine. And then I planned to give you this," Andy kneeled and pulled a small purple jewelry box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Sharon covered her mouth with her palm and let out a strangled cry.

"You wanted to ask me to marry you?" Her voice was thick with emotion. Andy nodded. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No, sweetheart, you're not an idiot. You have just been through too much," Andy replied softly and cupped her cheek.

"I'm so relieved, Andy. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you to this damn addiction," Sharon burst into tears. "I love you so much, and when I thought about you drinking, I couldn't breathe." She wrapped her arms around him. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"You betcha!" Andy said. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips against the soft skin. "Do you want to marry me?"

"I do, I really do," Sharon replied. Andy took the ring out of its box and slid it down her finger. "It's a beautiful ring, Andy. You have a great taste."

"Of course I do. I chose you, didn't I?" Andy offered her his infamous boyish grin. Sharon snorted and pressed her lips to his. "Shall we make a toast?" Andy asked and handed her the wine bottle. Sharon nodded slowly, and Andy went to the kitchen to bring two wineglasses and his cranberry juice. He poured the beverages into the glasses and handed the one with the wine to Sharon. "To us," he said. "And to many happy and sober years together." They clinked their glasses and sipped. Sharon let the slightly earthy, fruity aroma of the wine roll on her tongue. She was quite knowledgeable when it came to wine, and she could tell that Andy had gotten her the very best, with attention to all the small details. Even without reading the label on the bottle, she could tell that the wine was slightly aged, by its rich and smooth texture and taste. It was just like her fiancé to know exactly which wine she liked and deliver it to her, along with a beautiful bouquet that she was currently laying on the coffee table. She took his hand and leaned against him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just perfect," she smiled at him. She still couldn't believe that she made a huge drama out of what was a kind gesture. But Andy, being the wonderful man that he was simply understood it and rather than judging her for her behavior, he has followed through with his plan to ask her to be his wife. Engaged. She still couldn't believe it, and it wasn't even her first time around. Only this time, it would work out. This time she and her betrothed will not grow apart, they will not hurt each other. They will cherish and love each other until death does them part, and they will let their love be like wine – get better with age.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	3. The Best-Laid Plans

**A/N** : **Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I have quite a few more ideas on how either of these two can mess up a marriage proposal.  
The next chapter might take a while because I have a school paper due by the end of the week, but I'll write and upload it as soon as I can. **

* * *

Sharon has been planning it for a long time. Despite her exceptional sense of occasion, she wasn't the kind of person who necessarily enjoyed big gestures, but she was sure Andy wouldn't mind a surprise. For all he knew, they had plans to celebrate his 65th birthday with a romantic candlelight dinner at Serve. It was no accident that Sharon had chosen that restaurant. She liked it when all the ends got tied together, whether it was unexpected or intentional. And what was a better place for her to tie the ends than the place where it all began?

She watched Andy fixing his tie in front of the mirror in their bedroom and smiled to herself. She liked it when he wore purple, and on a certain subconscious level, she knew that he would choose the purple tie and matched her own dress to it.

"I love your smile," he said when he noticed her looking at him. She walked over to him and slid her hand down his tie, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You smell good," she said when their lips parted. Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, we can skip dinner," he teased her. "We can just go to bed right now."

"It's tempting," Sharon's voice was sultry, and she pretended to consider the idea. "But so is the truffle linguine at Serve."

"Yeah, it is a tough choice," Andy played along.

"We can do both," Sharon suggested, and Andy nodded as if there was ever a question whether or not they would go out to dinner. They put on their coats and left the house.

Sharon liked the atmosphere at Serve. The owner's attention to details was evident in everything in it, from the design to the way the food was arranged on the plates. It was one of the most aesthetic restaurants Sharon has ever been to. They ordered their usual plates – truffle linguine for Andy and Spinach cream ravioli for Sharon, and when they were finished, they ordered a tiramisu cake. Sharon watched Andy as he enjoyed the delicious cake and smiled to herself.

"Andy, I was wondering about something," she said. He hummed around his teaspoon and looked at her. "Will you marry me?" she asked, and her eyes shone. Andy put the teaspoon down and pursed his lips.

"Oh, no," he replied calmly. Sharon's eyes widened in surprise. She did not expect this reaction. Andy had made his intentions known when they started dating. He was not playing around; he was playing for keeps. Sharon expected that one day they would walk down the aisle, and she thought he was ready for that.

"Wha…" she was about to ask, but her voice faltered when Andy took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sharon, but I imagined this evening going in a slightly different direction," he uttered the words softly. He could tell she was confused by his reaction. "You see," he paused. "This dinner was supposed to end with me proposing to you." He sent his free hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a velvet box. "Sharon my love, will you marry me?" He could hear Sharon's breath hitching, and her hand came to cover her mouth. Her eyes crinkled and she let out the silliest giggle Andy has ever heard from her, followed by another one and another one, until it turned into a full-blown laughter. Andy smiled to himself, realizing just how comical the situation was. To say that he and Sharon were on the same wavelength was the understatement of the year.

"You know, I don't believe in coincidences," Sharon said when her laughter subsided. "Both of us proposing to each other tonight, without knowing the other was going to… Andy, I don't think we have ever been more synchronized than now."

"I'd say it's the ultimate proof that we belong together," Andy replied. "Don't you think?"

"Oh, I certainly do," Sharon replied. "I think it's clear to you that my answer is yes."

"So is mine, Sharon," Andy said and put the ring on her finger. They finished their dessert, still trying to wrap their heads around their shared proposal. The experience of sharing thoughts and ideas was not new to them. They have noticed that their way of thinking was quite similar the colors of their clothes were coordinated. After discussing it further, they decided that the universe simply had an odd way to show them just how well they fit together. All in all, they concluded that they were simply a match made in heaven.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	4. Let It Be Me

Who knew the weather would ever cooperate, Andy thought as he and Sharon walked hand in hand down the Hollywood Walk of Fame. They've been there a thousand times, but there was something about the atmosphere that drew them there every once in a while. This evening, it hasn't really been an accidental draw. Andy had planned it. He knew Sharon appreciated casual gestures, and he didn't want their evening to be overly pre-planned. He preferred to go with whatever happened.

"Oh, look, here's our favorite fake Elvis," Andy motioned towards a guy who was dressed as Elvis and was playing his guitar. When they first came here together, they were surprised to found out that they both knew him from their early days in the force. He used to be an acclaimed cop who, upon retirement, decided to fulfill his deepest passion and become one of the many mock artists at the walk of fame. He was about a decade older than them, and five years older than Provenza. When they first heard him sing, they discovered that he had a great singing voice. "Hi Captain Talbot!" Andy called out to him.

"Lieutenant, Captain, nice to see you again," the elderly fake Elvis smiled at them. It was then that Andy had a brilliant idea. He walked over to the former Captain and pretended to hug him affectionately while he whispered his request in Talbot's ear. The older man smile grew even wider and he began strumming his guitar. "God bless the day I met you, I want to stay around you, and so I beg you, let it be me…" he began singing and Andy took Sharon's hand and pulled her to him.

"Now we're like the tourists," he said against her ear as he began dancing with her in the middle of the street.

"Don't take this heaven from one, if you must cling to someone, now and forever, let it be me…" Talbot continued. "Each time we meet love, I find complete love, without your sweet love, what would life be?" Andy spun Sharon and pulled her back to him and she let out a giggle as she wrapped his arms around his shoulder and swayed with him. "So never leave me lonely, tell me you'll love me only," Andy paused and took both of Sharon's hands in his.

"And that you'll always let it be me." As he began descending to his knees, he spoke the last words of the song to her and took a box out of his jacket pocket. "Sharon, would you always let it be me?" he asked and opened the box. The surprise on Sharon's face was clear, but it took Andy a moment to hear the distinctive noise of an engine and notice that Sharon's eyes were no longer on him. She pushed him aside and charged towards Talbot, quickly bringing him down to the ground. It was less than a second later that he felt a gust of wind whooshing past him and heard a deafening crushing sound a moment later. When he looked backwards, he saw a car that crushed into a wall just a few feet from where Talbot, Sharon and he were standing only a moment ago. "Sharon?" he looked around him when he got up, feeling panic setting in when he didn't see her right away. The first thing he noticed when he finally located her was the blood that was oozing from her forehead. The next thing he saw was unnatural in which way her arm was twisted. "Shit, Sharon, this is bad!" he declared and cupped her cheek.

"I'm fine. Go check if the driver survived," Sharon said and walked towards Captain Talbot making sure he was okay.

"I'm alright, Captain," the elderly man said and patted her healthy hand. "Thank you for saving my life."

"The driver is dead. There's nothing we can do," Andy said as he walked back towards Sharon and Talbot. "But you are hurt, and that cut is bleeding pretty badly. I'm taking you to a hospital."

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Sharon asked.

"Your arm is broken," Andy declared.

"No. It hurts a little bit, but it's not that bad," Sharon argued.

"Trust me, it's broken. You just don't feel it now because of the adrenaline." It took Andy a few more minutes to convince Sharon that she was wounded enough for them to go to the ER, and then another couple of minutes to convince her to stay put until he brought the car. Andy had never seen Sharon sick or even running a cold, but he now found out that she was bossy when she was not feeling well.

The ER was as busy as it usually got, and by the time she was able to get an X-ray and an MRI, Sharon's head was throbbing, and her arm was pulsing with splitting pain. Andy tried to get the nurses to work faster, or at least to give Sharon a bed she could rest in rather than having to sit in the waiting room. He even flashed his badge, and Sharon was in such pain that she didn't even say anything about it.

"Andy, I'm not feeling so well," she said weakly and Andy noticed that she was a little green.

"I know sweetheart," Andy took her healthy hand and squeezed it gently. "Excuse me," he stopped a male nurse that passed by them. "She's feeling really awful. She hurt her head and her hand is broken. Can someone please give her some attention?" The nurse stopped by them and looked at Sharon.

"Ma'am," he popped one finger in front of her eyes. "Can you follow my finger?" Even though Sharon tried, her gaze was unfocused. "Okay, how about telling me how many fingers I'm holding up?" the nurse raised 2 fingers.

"Three," Sharon replied and the nurse.

"Okay, let me find you a bed," the nurse said, "And I'll get a doctor to look at you." Andy thanked him and the nurse walked away. It didn't take long after that for Sharon to finally receive treatment. After getting all the tests done, it was confirmed that she suffered a broken arm and a mild concussion. She was given some sedatives while a nurse stitched the cut on her forehead and cast her arm. Luckily for her the fracture in her arm was a simple one, and would probably heal within 6 weeks. She was admitted for the night and received some pain killers that made her drift into and off of sleep.

"I'm sorry for the way things turned out," Sharon mumbled weakly during one of her waking moments.

"Don't worry about it, you saved my and Captain Talbot's lives. If you didn't push us aside we would have been run over," Andy said and gently caressed the side of her face. Sharon swallowed hard. "Cotton mouth?" Andy asked and Sharon nodded slowly, regretting it the moment she moved her head. "Here's some water." Andy brought a straw to her lips and Sharon took a small sip and then another one before leaning back into the pillow and falling asleep again.

It was later that evening when Andy felt a hand on his shoulder, waking him from a swift slumber. Captain Talbot stood behind him.

"How is she?" he asked and motioned towards Sharon who was asleep.

"She'll be fine in a week or so," Andy responded.

"You dropped this when she pushed you aside," Talbot handed him the silver band with the elegantly cut diamond that he had given Sharon only a short moment before the car nearly ran them over. "I thought she'd like it when she wakes up." Andy thanked Captain Talbot for both the song he sang for him and Sharon before the proposal as well as finding and returning the ring to him. "Anything for my favorite LAPD officers," Talbot said and walked away.

"Andy?" Sharon mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes, sweetheart," he replied.

"Was that Captain Talbot?" she asked.

"Yes, he brought us your ring," Andy said and took her hand.

"Did I even say I will?" Sharon asked.

"You will what?" Andy looked at her with confusion.

"Marry you," Sharon said and Andy put the ring on her finger. "I really like this," she smiled just before she drifted back to sleep. Andy looked at her and gently caressed her cheek. He wasn't even sure she'd remember much of this particular conversation once the pain killers wear off, but he would be more than happy to remind her, and if needed, pop the question once again. One thing he knew for sure, she was letting it be him.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you think about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	5. Down The Aisle

**A/N** **: due to school and work, updating this story took me longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy reading our beloved couple unable to get right yet another marriage proposal.**

* * *

The shopping cart rolled down the empty aisle, going off its path and crashing into the shelves, causing several cans and jars that were on there to fall to the floor. The tiles were stained with several sauces and juices.

A loud and angry voice shouted a string of obscenities that made Sharon's ears blush. She was currently lying on the floor, on top of a little girl that passed by her when she heard the first shot. She raised her head, trying to locate Andy, but he was out of sight. She tried to spot him in the round security mirror, but that was unsuccessful as well. The security mirror was not installed in the right place, and she was unable to tell what aisle she was in and how far from the shooters she was. The little girl began to sob, and Sharon gently shifted.

"I want my mommy," the girl said. Sharon looked around her. They were alone in the aisle.

"I don't know where she is," Sharon said. Upon realizing that the girl might start screaming and draw the unwanted attention of the shooters, she added. "We'll go look for her, but you have to be very quiet and do everything I say. Can you do that?" The girl nodded. Sharon looked at her for a moment. The girl was no older than five. "What's your name?"

"Chrissy," the girl replied.

"Okay, Chrissy. I am Sharon. We are going to crawl to the next aisle and see if your mother is there. But we have to be silent," Sharon explained and showed the girl how to do an army crawl. She heard a string of shouts from the front of the store and getting Chrissy out of the danger zone seemed like the best course of action. She hoped that she would find either Chrissy's mother or Andy on the way, but she reminded herself that her job as a police officer was to protect and to serve, and Chrissy's safety was more important than Sharon's worries. Chrissy's mother wasn't in the first aisle, and the two continued to crawl to the next aisle.

"Mommy isn't here," Chrissy said when she raised her head to look at the aisle. They began to move towards the next aisle, but a pool of blood made Sharon stop, and she placed her hand on Chrissy's shoulder to stop her as well.

"Chrissy, I want you to wait here for just a minute, okay?" Sharon asked, and the little girl nodded. Sharon crawled into the following aisle, immediately noticing the body that was laying on the ground. It was a woman in her thirties, and Sharon took a deep breath, realizing that this could be Chrissy's mother. It took her a moment to decide what to do. She backed out of the aisle and found Chrissy right where she left her.

"Did you find my mommy?" the little girl asked.

"No, sweetheart, she's not there. But I need you to do me a favor. I need you to close your eyes and keep on crawling straight, very silently, can you do that?" Chrissy nodded, and Sharon watched the girl crawl forward, a little wobbly with her eyes shut. As soon as Chrissy crossed the aisle, Sharon followed her. She threw another look in the security mirror. There was someone in the next aisle, possibly another shopper. Sharon went forward and sneaked a gaze at the person sitting there, quickly realizing it was Andy, who was bent down and holding his gun. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and turned into the aisle, with Chrissy in her footsteps.

"Sharon, thank God. You're safe," he said when he saw her. She let him wrap his arm around her. "Who's that?" he motioned towards Chrissy.

"This is Chrissy, we're looking for her mother," Sharon explained. "Chrissy, this is Andy." The little girl's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing back here?"

"I was looking for you, and when I couldn't locate you, I just settled for the safest place I could find and tried to figure out how many robbers are taking out the store," Andy said.

"And?"

"Three or four. There's a casualty in aisle 5, and I think they killed one of the cashiers as well," Andy said. "I'm not sure how many hostages there are beside us."

"Have you called for backup?" Sharon asked. Andy nodded in response.

"There's a storage room through that door," he said and pointed towards a door Sharon hasn't noticed before. "And it has a back exit that takes you into the alley behind the store. You should take her and get out of here."

"That's a good plan, come on," Sharon said and began crawling towards the door. It took her a moment to realize that Andy wasn't following her. "Come on!" she whispered.

"I can't leave here," he replied. Sharon crawled back towards him. "When the backup comes, the robbers will try to take the back door. They'll be too busy running away that they won't notice I'm sitting here. I can take them down."

"You can't kill them, Andy. FID will be all over you."

"Do you not know me well enough? Of course, I won't kill them. I'll just stop them from escaping," Andy replied.

"I don't like this plan, Andy. You could get hurt," Sharon sighed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to convince him.

"We chose a dangerous profession, Sharon. We know that any day could be our last," he replied, and Sharon bit her bottom lip. If Chrissy weren't there, she would not even consider leaving him behind. But she couldn't risk the life of a little girl, and she couldn't just send her out in hopes that she will be safe on her own in the street.

"I hate it when you're right," she said and pulled her gun out of its holster. "Take this, just in case."

"Before you leave," Andy took her hand. "In case I don't make it out in one piece, I want you to have this," he said and pulled a velvet box out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He opened it and took a ring out. "I was planning to ask you tonight after dinner, but… well, change of plans." Sharon's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "Will you marry me?" Andy whispered. Sharon nodded, feeling tears stinging her eyes. Andy put the ring on her finger and pulled her down for a kiss. "I love you, honey," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied, softly. Andy smiled at her and then motioned towards Chrissy, who looked at them with a confused expression.

"You better get her out of here now," he said, and Sharon nodded, planting another quick kiss on his lips before she began crawling towards the door, with Chrissy following her.

It was only when she and Chrissy went outside that Sharon realized just how stupid Andy's plan was. Did he expect to take down three or four armed guys on his own? She knew it was absurd, and even worse, it was dangerous. But with little Chrissy by her side, she couldn't go back inside. From afar she could hear the sirens of the backup Andy has called and every single inch of her prayed to the heavens above that he would stay safe and healthy.

"Where is my mommy?" Chrissy asked, and Sharon realized now that in her fear, she neglected the little girl's obvious emotional needs.

"She'll be here soon," Sharon promised and picked the little girl up. She heard a gunshot, and then another one and her heart skipped a beat. Chrissy seemed to notice Sharon's obvious panic, even though she tried to hide it and wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck.

"Don't be scared, it's just a movie," she said. Sharon let out a nervous giggle as she realized just how innocent children could be at that age.

"You're right, thank you for reminding me," she said. If the girl was not emotionally affected by the robbery by now, Sharon wasn't going to ruin it for her by telling her that the gunshots came from real live bullets.

"It's a pretty ring," Chrissy said and touched the diamond in Sharon's engagement ring. One that at the moment brought nothing but fear and worry into Sharon's heart. "Like a princess." Sharon smiled at her, realizing just how ready she was to have grandchildren; how she would love to spoil them rotten, with Andy's help. He was such a wonderful grandfather to Nicole's step-children, and Sharon loved being included as their step-grandmother, even though they were not married yet. Oh, how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life by his side. With Chrissy in her arms, Sharon walked around the building to the front of the grocery store, where two black and whites were parking. One of the officers was reading a robber his rights while the other one was ushering the other robber into a police car. Sharon flashed her badge and was allowed to go behind the yellow tape.

"Is everyone safe?" she asked one of the officers.

"Three casualties," the officer said. "One woman, one cashier and one robber."

"My lieutenant is in there," Sharon said.

"He's waiting for FID. He shot one of the robbers who tried to escape through the back door," the officer explained.

"Killed him?" Sharon asked.

"No, just wounded. The guy is gonna be just fine, and the lieutenant is gonna be a hero, if FID lets him out of there alive, that is."

"They will," Sharon smiled. "And he is a hero." Andy's plan has worked and Sharon's chest filled with pride. Her fiancé was so good at his job that he was able to predict the robbers' actions in advance. It shouldn't have caught her by surprise; they've been colleagues for five years, and he was the one who taught her the basics of a murder investigation. She was definitely going to put through a recommendation for the board of police commissioners to consider him for the medal of valor.

"Oh my God, Chrissy!" Sharon heard a woman call out and saw her running towards her.

"Mommy!" Chrissy said and sent her arms forward towards the woman.

"She's safe. She is perfectly safe," Sharon assured the younger woman. "And incredibly brave."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter," Chrissy's mother burst into tears.

"There's no need to thank me. I was just doing my job," Sharon said.

"Don't cry mommy," Chrissy said and caressed her mother's face. Sharon squeezed the younger woman's hand.

"She's a delightful little girl," she said to Chrissy's mother and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you again, Miss…"

"Sharon. My name is Sharon." Chrissy's mother wrapped her free arm around Sharon and thanked her again. Sharon smiled. It was moments like this when she felt that she was making a difference in people's lives.

It was not much longer later when Andy came out of the grocery store and walked towards her. Sharon was surprised to see him out of there so soon, as FID usually kept officers under review at the scene of their action for longer than that.

"This is yours," he said and handed her the gun. "I shot mine, but apparently I missed. The guy simply tripped and broke his leg. What an idiot. They found my bullet stuck inside a can of pickles. Or at least they think it's mine. We have to wait for the ballistics report."

"I'm glad that you didn't have to shoot a person," Sharon said. "And I'm glad that you are safe and sound so I can tell you myself what a damn idiot you are."

"What?"

"Proposing to me in a held up grocery store and then sending me out with the thought you might die?" She didn't raise her voice, but the glare in her eyes was one that Andy knew was to be avoided at all cost. "How could you put me through this?"

"So you're not gonna marry me anymore?" he asked, half amused and Sharon grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"You ever do that to me again, and I will kill you," she said when their lips parted.

"It will be a sweet death," he joked. "Anyway, FID wants your statement, so you better get back inside," he said. Sharon took his hand, and they walked back into the grocery store, back to aisle number 7 in which she promised Andy her heart forever.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


	6. Spontaneous Utterance

**A/N** **: I've had this idea for a couple of weeks, but I didn't have the time to write it until now. I also wanted to see and learn what the canon story is in the winter episodes, and since Andy hasn't proposed to Sharon on the show yet, I am fine with writing another non-canon proposal that goes wrong.**

* * *

A drop of sweat lazily rolled down the dip of Sharon's spine, going all the way down to the top of her tailbone and landed on Andy's pubic area. She threw her head back and let a string of hums and moans escape her mouth, as she rode him. Her palms dug into the skin of his chest, slightly tugging on his sparse hair. Andy took in the sight of her, immensely enjoying the way her freckled breasts jumped up and down with every thrust, the way her bottom lip dropped, the unadulterated look of ecstasy on her face, and the short puffs of air that left her mouth as she ground into him. She was a magnificent creature and watching her climax made it harder for him to prevent himself from coming and ending the entire thing right then and there. Sharon arched her back, and Andy groaned at the sight of her sweat-covered erect nipples. He brought his fingers to touch one, and the slightest rub of his thumb against it made Sharon's back arch and her skin covered with goosebumps. Andy loved how sensitive all over Sharon was when she was nearing release.

"Oh, Andy!" She let out a thick gasp, and Andy felt her walls clenching around his member. Only then did he finally abandoned himself to pleasure and erupted inside her. Sharon bucked against him a couple more times before her head fell forward and her body followed it until she was laying on top of him, with her face buried in his chest. Andy could feel her heavy breaths against his skin. They laid there silently for a few minutes, each of them slowly regaining their senses. Andy felt himself softening and slipped out of Sharon, wrapping his arms around her, to keep her close. Her lips pressed against the skin of his chest and then she raised her head off his body and looked into his eyes. "Your heart is racing," she said huskily.

"It's just the blood flowing from other parts of my body," Andy teased. Sharon gave him a stern look. "I'm fine, sweetheart. How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel perfect," she replied.

"You are perfect," Andy smiled, and Sharon grinned and pressed another kiss to his chest. "I love watching you have a good time like that."

"I know it will sound corny, but I've never had such powerful orgasms as I'm having with you." Andy arched his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't used to Sharon making this kind of intimate confessions. The subject of sex was always open between them, but they've never spoken about their previous experiences with each other. They simply figured that they didn't want to know or be compared to their former partners. "I mean it, Andy."

"Well, I'm happy to provide," he gave her that boyish smirk she loved so much.

"I should marry you to guarantee myself a lifetime of mind-blowing orgasms," she smiled at him.

"Did you just propose to me?" Andy smiled back at her, his heart quickening its pace.

"What? No!" Sharon called out and straightened, once again sitting on top of him.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you did," Andy said.

"I didn't," Sharon replied. "I was just saying the sex is great, that's all."

"So you don't wanna marry me?" Andy asked again, feeling the burn of disappointment in his chest.

"Andy, I…" Sharon looked into his eyes, and even though he tried to hide it, she could tell he was offended. "That was not a proposal. I'm sorry."

"What was it, then?" Andy wondered.

"Sex makes me emotional; you know that. I would never propose to you like that, Andy," Sharon responded. "If I were to propose, I would arrange a less raw setting for us," she admitted.

"So the thought has crossed your mind," Andy stated.

"Of course it has. But I didn't… Andy, we just had incredible sex, and it slipped, ahead of time, may I add."

"What do you mean 'ahead of time', Sharon?" Andy inquired.

"I mean that I was planning to propose, just not tonight," Sharon sighed. "I love you; I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and not only because of your skills in bed. I love you because you look at me and you really see me, because you make me laugh, and you can always sense what I want or need without me needing to tell you. You're my best friend, and you are a good person, and you really understand me. And…" Sharon's eyes filled with tears. "And I hope you find similar qualities in me, and that you want to continue this journey with me, too."

"Sharon, I may be laying here naked and limp, but trust me when I say that I would be honored to marry you," Andy said.

"I like it when you're naked," Sharon smiled and wiped her tears before bending forward and capturing his lips.

"The feeling is mutual. I wish that I was able to go for a second round," Andy smiled against Sharon's lips, and his words made her erupt into laughter. "I love the sound of your laughter," he smiled. "And the way your eyes shine when you're happy." He felt her lips pressing against his again.

"Are you sure you're not up to another round?" she asked, and her hand slid downwards in search of his member.

"Oh, I'm up to it, but my friend down there is not up," he said. "But that doesn't mean that other parts of me aren't ready to provide you with a celebratory engagement orgasm." With these words, he rolled her on her back and straddled her. He could see goosebumps forming on her skin again, and he bent down to kiss her first, and then let his tongue wander southwards on a journey down Sharon's body, paying attention to all her sensitive spots to bring his beautiful fiancée to another glorious and blinding release.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
